Closed Book
by Hendersonluver12345
Summary: Kendall adopts Logan into his new home and Logan is bitter at first but will Kendall teach him how to open up again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys…don't be mad I had to write a new story. It's called "Closed Book." Kendall adopts Logan and Logan basically hates him for the beginning then he softens up later in the chapter. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 1

"So this is your new home." Kendall Knight said, showing his adoptee his new home. He adopted a teenager. Logan Mitchell was his name. Logan was really sweet in the interviews but when Kendall got alone with him, he closed up. Kendall adopted him anyway, thinking he'd be able to get him to open up a bit but Logan remained a closed book.

Logan stared at it with a blank expression. Kendall smiled. "Sorry it's so messy ha, I was so excited to adopt you I didn't clean up." Kendall chuckled but Logan remained blank faced.

Kendall frowned. "Do you want something to eat?" Logan shook his head slowly.

"I wanna go home." Logan whispered. Kendall frowned putting his bag down.

"You are home, with me." Kendall said hesitantly but surely.

"Why didn't they want me?" Logan asked again quieter then the first time he spoke.

Kendall frowned. "No parent doesn't want their child but sometimes they have to let them go because it's best for them."

Logan scoffed, "I wouldn't care as long as I was with them. Not with a fake parent." Kendall winced. That hurt a bit.

"I'm doing this because I want somebody to love." Kendall said softly.

"So you chose me?" Logan asked. "Nobody chooses teens like me." Logan said walking into the kitchen. Kendall followed.

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"Because we're broken." Logan said shakily. The way he said it made him sound totally unfixable.

"I'll fix you." Kendall offered.

"No you won't." Logan said disappearing into his bedroom which Kendall had shown him.

Kendall sighed. 'Not a great start.' He thought.

*****************************TIME SKIP**********************************

"Hey, Logan lunch is re…" Kendall was shocked at what his saw.

Logan had a bottle of pills in his hands. Kendall stared while Logan whipped around.

"Don't you knock?" Logan hissed.

"It's a good thing I didn't." Kendall said. "Logan give me the pills."

"No…" Logan said.

"Please don't do this." Kendall begged.

"Why shouldn't I?" Logan yelled. "My life is crap anyway."

Kendall walked over to Logan when he turned around. He quickly wrapped his arms around Logan from behind. Logan jerked in surprise before putting up a fight.

"Logan you don't want to do this!" Kendall grunted, trying to take the bottle away from Logan's death grip.

"Like hell I don't!" Logan yelled wiggling like mad from Kendall.

"Logan please..." Kendall said beginning to tire.

"Why should I?" Logan said still fighting.

"Because I love you." Kendall said.

Logan stopped fighting a little bit. "No you don't, no one loves me."

Kendall in his last bit of strength pulled Logan to his chest, the back of his head on his shoulder blade.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Kendall whispered, while pressing his mouth to Logan's ear.

"Because that's the only thing I know how to do." Logan said going limp in Kendall's arms.

Kendall brought them to the floor and softly took the bottle from Logan's hands. Logan didn't resist, letting the bottle go.

Kendall sighed. He held Logan for a while longer while Logan twiddled with his thumbs still allowing Kendall to hold him.

"Why are you trying so hard for me?" Logan whispered.

"Because everyone needs somebody to fight for them once in a while." Kendall said matching his whisper.

"Why are you fighting for my life?" Logan asked slowly putting his head on Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall pulled him closer. "Because your life is worth fighting for." Logan couldn't keep the smile that threatened to creep on his face.

"How do you love somebody you just met?" Logan asked.

Kendall sighed. "I'm a loving person." Logan nodded into Kendall's chest.

"I can see that." He said. Kendall chuckled against his hair.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question." Kendall said turning Logan's face.

"Will you give me a chance?" To love you?" He looked at Logan expecting a good answer.

Logan hesitated before nodding. "I will." He said smiling. Kendall grinned.

"Great, how bout some lunch?" Logan nodded.

"Okay, that would be great." It was cute the way Logan's dimples penetrated his smile. Kendall grinned again.

They got off the floor and drifted into the kitchen for a sandwich, Kendall acted as if nothing happened just so it wouldn't be awkward.

*********************************ANOTHER TIME SKIP********************************

Later that night, Kendall changed into his white wife beater and plaid blue pajama pants. He went into Logan's room where he lay in bed looking out his window. He turned when he heard the door open.

"Kendall? I can't sleep." Logan mumbled, still looking out the window.

"You can always sleep with me." Kendall said shrugging.

"R-really?" Logan stuttered looking at Kendall. He blushed when he saw Kendall's body being hugged tight by the t-shirt.

"Yes, I know it's your first day here and all." Kendall smiled, noticing the tinge of red on Logan's face in the dark.

"Ok." Logan said getting out of bed. He had normal pajamas but Kendall still smirked of how the pajamas seemed to swallow Logan whole. He looked so small.

When they got to Kendall's room Kendall got in and smiled when Logan hesitated.

"Come on I won't bite." Kendall smirked.

Logan bit his lip and slowly climbed into bed with Kendall. Kendall instantly wrapped his arms around Logan.

"Sorry if you want, I'll let go." Kendall said loosening his arms.

"No…I like it." Logan said. Kendall chuckled tightening his arms.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, putting his face against Kendall's chest.

"Yes, Logan?" Kendall asked back.

"Thanks for fighting for me." Logan whispered.

Kendall whispered back, "You're welcome, Logan…sleep now."

Logan nodded before going into a peaceful sleep.

When Kendall woke up that morning he smiled at what he saw. Logan had his head in his chest; his fists were balled around the t shirt he was wearing. When Kendall shifted, Logan gripped on tighter. Kendall chuckled. He kissed the top of Logan's head and Logan muttered.

Kendall laughed and continued to stare. He felt like a creeper but hey, what Logan didn't know won't hurt him. Kendall chuckled again at the thought.

He looked adorable.

**A/N what did you think…I'm sorry this sucks but it was better in my head. Review….though I doubt you will.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had no ideas and therefore I slept on it so here it is now! Enjoy! Review LOL.**

**Chapter 2 **

"Mm." Logan mumbled before unclenching Kendall's shirt. He rolled over before slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes. When he opened them to Kendall looking at him, smiling he shied away.

"Good morning, Kendall." He said nervously scratching his bare arms.

"Good morning, Logan." Kendall said still holding the goofy smile on his face. "How was your night?" he asked Logan.

"Good. Thank you for letting me sleep with you." Logan said biting his lip.

"Logan why are you so shy?" Kendall asked.

"I'm sorry I should've slept in my own bed last night and it was really nice of you to let me sleep here." Logan said.

"Logan, don't worry about it." Kendall said. "In fact if you ever get lonely or scared just hop into bed with me." Kendall said. Logan nodded, still looking down.

"Thanks." He whispered softly. "Can I go take a shower?" Kendall nodded pointing to the bathroom. Logan slowly and timidly got out of bed and into the guest room, ripping apart his suitcase to find a towel. Kendall got up, sighing. 'He's a shy guy.' He thought to himself. He fixed the bed. He ruffled his hair before walking out.

As he was walking he bumped into his cup from last night on the table and it fell with a crash. He winced as the sound echoed in the quiet house. He decided to clean it later, starting on breakfast. A couple of minutes later Logan came out.

Kendall smiled at him. As Logan walked further into the kitchen he hissed jumping back.

"Ouch!" he cried dropping to the floor. Kendall rushed over to him where he was examining his foot which was bleeding badly from a big piece of glass.

"Logan I' m so sorry that was my fault I should've cleaned it right away!" Kendall said. He quickly rushed into his bedroom and came back with tweezers and held Logan's arms still since he kept jumping back.

"Its gonna hurt." Logan whimpered softly squeezing his eyes shut. Kendall soothingly rubbed his arm.

"You gotta go through pain before you recover." He said softly. Logan nodded still with his eyes closed. Kendall removed the piece of glass, throwing it in the trash before gently wiping Logan's foot off and placing a band aid there. He lifted Logan up with ease and places him on the chair.

"Better?" Kendall asks cleaning up the glass. Logan nodded. Kendall served him his breakfast and he just stared at it.

"Logan. Eat." Kendall said looking at him.

Logan shakily looked at him. "I don't wanna waste your food." He said though his stomach was growling in protest.

"Logan, you're hungry." Kendall said. "Go ahead." Logan nodded before eating his food. Kendall grinned. His cell phone rang and he excused himself from the table. Logan looked around the house. It was a mess. He shook his head smiling. Kendall must've been _really_ excited to meet him. He continued to eat his food when Kendall back. He looked like he was about to share bad news.

"Uh…Logan I got an emergency call from my work so I gotta go." Logan nodded though he was fearful of being in the house alone.

"Will you be okay by yourself or do you wanna come?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Plus I gotta do some unpacking." Kendall nodded before going into his room. He came out with his clothes quickly changing while telling Logan all the rules. Logan didn't focus on them though. He mainly focused on Kendall's body but quickly zoomed back in.

"Don't worry it's only a six hour shift." Kendall said as if it were only two minutes. Logan frowned but nodded. Kendall grabbed his keys wrapping Logan in a brief hug before shouting a bye behind his shoulder.

As he left, Logan locked the door and got started on the cleaning. He picked up everything, sweeping, mopping and stubbing his toes several times. He cursed not having shoes. After he finished he collapsed onto Kendall's bed breathing in his smell. He sighed. He missed Kendall already. He closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

****************************************TIME SKIP FOUR HOURS LATER*****************

BOOM! The thunder roared outside. Logan shot up. Since it was winter the sun had already begun to set. Logan whimpered nervously pulling the covers up higher.

"Only two more hours." He told himself silently. Yet the storm continued to rage outside. Lightning flashed illuminating the dark room an electric blue. Logan gasped sitting up straighter. He had astraphobia which was the fear of thunder and lightning. Maybe because on a stormy, rainy thunderous night, his brother was killed while trying to drive home. He was visiting from college and Logan looked up to his brother but after that, Logan was deathly scared of it.

The phone rang and Logan jumped before answering.

"Hello?" he asked shakily.

"Logan it's me Kendall." Kendall's worried voice rang out. "How are you doing with this storm?" Logan only whimpered into the phone.

"I'm kinda scared, Kendall." Logan admitted.

"Do you want me to come home?" Kendall asked.

"No, no." Logan said quickly. "I don't want to be the cause that you didn't get paid for the week." He said.

"Logan are you sure, I'll come home right now." Kendall said.

"I'm okay Kendall." Logan said softly. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed and the phone went dead. Logan tried to reconnect to Kendall but nothing happened. In frustration he slammed the phone down crawling back under the covers. He listened to the rain.

"I want Kendall." He whimpered to himself. He rocked back and forth on the bed. When Kendall wrapped his arms around him that night he felt safe. He felt like nothing was going to get to him. Kendall loved him. He was sincere when he said it to him. That made Logan feel really special.

The thunder boomed and the lightning flashed for another thirty minutes or so. Then it completely stopped and Logan was left alone in the quiet darkness. He sighed bringing his knees to his chest, placing his head in between. He still rocked.

He started to breathe shallowly, wheezing. It happened when he was alone for too long. He tried to control his breathing because Kendall wouldn't be back for an hour or so. He gulped in huge amounts of air. It was dark, things get you in the dark, people get killed…

Logan grabbed the side of his head with both hands and fisted through his hair. Why was he so anxious? He winced in pain and let go. He couldn't move because he was so scared of the dark.

'_Come on you little baby…nobody's here. You locked the door didn't you?'_ His inner demon voice asked.

Logan whimpered a response. "I-I don't k-know." He couldn't remember.

'_You fool! What if somebody comes in to kill you? I'm sure it'll be a slow, painful death._' The voice continued.

Logan shrunk into the covers. "Stop that." He whispered softly.

'_What happens when Kendall finds you, blood pouring all over the place? You'll already be dead due to your stupidity! _The voice rambled on.

Logan dug his nails into his wrist. He took more deep breaths burying his nose in the covers trying to think about Kendall. He ignored the shooting pain in his wrists or his head.

His breathing soon calmed down a bit but the deep wheezy breaths he took were still noticeable.

"Kendall…" Logan said softly.

'_Kendall doesn't even love you. I take care of you._' The voice said.

"No Kendall loves me." Logan said feeling tears leak in his eyes.

'_Yeah, he'll just have his way with you then kill you. Nobody loves you, Logan._' The voice sneered.

"No, Kendall wouldn't do that." Logan said wiping his tears on his knee.

'_That's what you said about the other guy…you're just lucky you made it out __**alive.**_' The voice said harshly before disappearing back into Logan's mind.

Logan choked on a sob. What if it was true? Would Kendall be like the other guy? Logan couldn't believe it. He sat and rocked for a long time before he heard keys jingling.

"Logan?" Kendall's voice called through out the house.

Logan whimpered trying to disappear into the covers. Kendall opened the door.

"Logan what happened?" Kendall asked rushing to him, pressing Logan's head against his chest.

"I don't want you to be like the other guys." Logan cried against him.

"What…Logan what are you talking about?" Kendall asked confused beyond belief.

"You're just going to have your way with me then try to kill me?" Logan gasped pulling away from Kendall.

"Logan I love you…I would never try to hurt you." Kendall pleaded.

"That's what the other guy said." Logan said backing away. Kendall tried to gently reach him but Logan was already off. The door to the guest room slammed shut.

Kendall sighed. He was going to thank Logan for the wonderful work he did but Logan didn't give him the chance.

Kendall decided to lie down. He would let Logan cool off.

About twenty minutes later the door creaked open. Logan came in and sat on the bed softly. He hiccupped.

"What do you need Logan?" Kendall asked softly.

"I need you to hold me." Logan said with the same broken tone.

Kendall immediately grabbed Logan. Logan put his head on Kendall's shoulder again. Kendall just ran his hand along Logan's back.

"Logan why did you say what you said to me earlier?" Kendall asked.

"I don't wanna be hurt again, Kendall. I've been hurt too many times." Logan said. He seemed like he was falling asleep.

Kendall nodded in understanding. "Thank you for cleaning my house. I'm surprised you didn't find a dead rodent there or something." He felt Logan's shoulder shake. He smiled when he realized he chuckled.

"Close your eyes, Logan." Kendall said. "I can tell you're tired. You don't have to stay awake for me." Logan nodded into Kendall's shoulder giving a small yawn before falling asleep again. Kendall kissed his temple softly.

"Sweet dreams, Logan." Kendall said softly against his hair.

"Mm." Logan mumbled in response. Kendall chuckled.

**A/N so that was that. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review I beg of you! BTW don't you just love nosy relatives? Gosh they were practically peeking over my shoulders ha-ha but you gotta love them. Who saw the BTR special last night! He-he the dog pooped on the floor. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said I would focus on save me but I wanted to write a little bit of closed book. I really like this story because it's kinda the opposite of save me except Logan's the vulnerable one.**

**Chapter 3**

After Logan woke up, Kendall made him dinner and they both got ready for bed. Kendall lent him one of his pajama outfits since the ones that Logan had were made for summer.

When Logan came out, Kendall looked up from his paper work. Logan was wearing Kendall's button-up pajama shirt. It fell off at the left shoulder and his hands were covered with the sleeves. His hair was mussed and his pajama pants looked the same as the shirt. Kendall grinned.

"Well, you look incredibly adorable in that." Kendall commented.

"Thanks." Logan said blushing. "W-what are you doing?" he said shyly walking over.

"Stupid paperwork…my boss is a bitch." Kendall growled. Logan bit his lip, looking down.

"Oh…" Logan said in response not really sure what to say. Kendall sighed at his shyness. Although it made him look really cute, Kendall wished that Logan would open up to him.

"Logan? Is something on your mind?" Kendall asked putting his pen down.

"No." Logan said softly still looking down. Kendall frowned, lifting his chin up.

"Come on, bud you gotta tell me." Kendall said.

"It was…the first night I came…" Logan began. He shook his head as if it was a silly thought but Kendall softly pushed him forward.

"What about it?" Kendall asked. Logan looked up and he had tears in his eyes.

"I…you made me feel like I was worth something." Logan said giving a dry, bitter chuckle.

"You are…why can't you see how beautiful you are?" Kendall asked frowning deeply.

"Hatred made me blind." Logan said softly. Kendall reached over and hugged Logan.

"Well it's time to open your eyes." Kendall whispered before letting go. Logan looked at him.

"How are you not married yet?" he asked. Kendall chuckled, this time blushing.

"I'm still looking for someone special." He said softly. Logan nodded. "I'm gonna try to sleep in my room tonight." Logan said.

"Good job!" Kendall said. "But you're still welcome in mine." Logan giggled and covered his mouth as if it were forbidden.

"Why'd you stop?" Kendall asked, "It was cute." Logan blushed.

"It's not manly to giggle." He said. Kendall guffawed at this.

"Who said that?" Kendall asked in bewilderment.

"My friend, Carlos. I miss him a lot." Logan said. Kendall nodded. He suddenly perked up.

"Want some hot cocoa? That always cheers me up." Kendall asked. Logan nodded. Kendall got up and got the ingredients.

"One pack or two?" he asked Logan.

"Two please." Logan said smiling.

Kendall nodded heating up milk than waited until it was done. Logan waited and when Kendall finished he added mini marshmallows and sat down with Logan.

"I wanna watch a movie." Logan said suddenly than shrunk as if he'd said the wrong thing. Kendall grinned.

"You've read my mind." He said smiling. Logan smiled sheepishly taking a sip of his cocoa.

Kendall got up, bringing his mug with him. "I'd do anything to get out of paperwork, it's all crap anyway." Logan giggled. Kendall sounded like Carlos when they had school.

School. Would Logan go back to school to finish his freshman year? He didn't want to talk about school. He hoped he met Carlos there. Carlos was adopted and he lived about a mile from Logan.

"Kendall…do I go to school?" Logan asked timidly. He didn't want to kill Kendall's mood talking about school.

"Yes in fact I was thinking of enrolling you next week. Does that sound good to you? Will you have enough time to adjust, I mean?" Logan nodded.

Kendall smiled, wrapping Logan in a hug. Logan relaxed. He felt safe with Kendall he rested his cheek on Kendall's shoulder.

"You'll do great." Kendall promised. Logan nodded although he wasn't convinced himself. He's always been the easy target in school. Sometimes he got dragged down the hallway and into the bathroom to get beat up, considering the teachers had a bathroom of their own.

When they unraveled Logan still had the worries lingering in his mind. What if he didn't do great? What if Carlos didn't go to his school? What would he do then? Carlos was sort of Logan's protector. He would do anything to keep him safe. Logan was just the bunny who watched the battle.

Kendall dimmed the lights and sat and picked a movie. It was star wars. Logan inwardly groaned. He _hated_ that movie the first time he saw he almost puked from un-interest. But Kendall was grinning like mad as he put the disk in. Logan smirked. Kendall was such an undercover geek. But he thought it was cute how Kendall got excited for that movie.

Logan settled and got ready. Even though the movie wasn't that long, he felt like hours dragged their lazy asses by. He didn't want to watch the movie and knew he was going to fall asleep but he wanted to try and stay awake for Kendall. At least he had the hot cocoa to occupy him for at least ten minutes.

The credits rolled by and Kendall whispered, "I'm such a dork." Logan laughed.

"You're a pretty cute dork to me." He said. Then his insides churned like they were being scorched and the hot cocoa wasn't to blame. Did he say that aloud?

Kendall smiled looking down as if he wasn't sure himself. Logan shrunk back and tried to enjoy the movie.

*****************************Time Skip***********************************

Halfway through the movie, Kendall smirked, throwing a piece of thee popcorn they had made on Logan. Logan jerked in surprise before grinning wickedly at Kendall.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" he asked.

"This movie is boring me now." Kendall shrugged. Logan nodded. A yawn ripped its way out of his throat he covered it, quickly. Kendall sighed.

"Looks like the hot cocoa gave you the sleepy-byes." Kendall said in a soft voice. Just listening to it made Logan wanna fall asleep. Logan nodded quietly. Kendall shut off the television and helped Logan up. Logan leaned on him while he tried to wipe some of the oncoming delirium out of his eyes.

"W-will Carlitos go to my school?" Logan asked tiredly. Kendall chuckled.

"Maybe, I'm not quite sure." Kendall said. "Are ya sleeping in your room tonight?" he asked grabbing Logan by the arm so he didn't stumble. Even though it was a simple touch, Logan felt electricity lick his arm softly. He smiled at the feeling. It was the first time he's felt it and he knew it was good. He hoped Kendall felt it too.

"Uh…can I sleep with you for one more night?" Logan asked innocently. Kendall simply nodded.

"Logan, you're always welcome in my bed." Kendall said. Logan inwardly cheered at this. I mean, who wouldn't want to sleep with the hottest guy you've ever laid eyes on. (Not the sexual kind of sleep.) Kendall dragged Logan to his bedroom and all the while electricity kept shooting up Logan's arm. His arm was kinda numbed down by the feeling.

Kendall got into bed and patted the spot next to him and Logan got in like he's done it for a million years. Kendall shut the lights and instinctively pulled Logan closer. Logan's hands were on Kendall's chest and his head was on his shoulder.

"So…are you worried about anything? Any questions for me?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded against his shoulder, his question coming out in a drawl.

"I'm worried about school. People made fun of me at my old school for…lots of things." Logan said not wanting to reveal the real reason the boys beat him up.

"Oh Logan…" Kendall said squeezing Logan closer. Logan felt like he was going to cry at how much compassion was in Kendall's voice.

"Yes?" Logan answered, his voice betraying his true emotions. Kendall kissed his forehead softly.

"Just show them how amazing you are." Kendall said.

"It's kinda hard when your head is in a toilet." Logan chuckled through his tears. Kendall softly released him.

"I'll send you to a good school." Kendall said. "But you have to start next week otherwise you'll have to repeat freshman year." Logan nodded.

"I promise you'll do great." Kendall said kissing him again. Logan's whole body tingled. "And you know what?" Kendall asked.

"What?" Logan asked letting the tears soak through Kendall's shirt. He felt like if he let the tears fall onto Kendall and seep through his shirt, Kendall would get a sense of how he felt.

"I'll be there every step of the way." Kendall said. "Now sleep…I don't want you having nightmares." Logan smiled before falling asleep again.

**A/N Hey! Great news! Since I got over 210 reviews on save me I'll do more than thirty chapters. Review this story please! Oh and I've decided to update as soon as I can because sometimes it gets too difficult but check every night, I'm unpredictable! Please review with all your heart! Lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys its Logie's first day of school! Who's excited about the last day of school?**

**Chapter 4**

Kendall shook Logan awake for the fourth time that morning, his patience straining.

"Logan you gotta get up! You're going to be late for school!" Kendall said adding exasperation in his voice.

Logan whimpered softly rolling over. "Kendall, I'm scared what if they make fun of me?" Logan asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He threw the blankets off of him, already peeling off his shirt to go take a shower. Kendall sighed.

"Logan I assure you everything is going to be _fine_." Kendall said fixing the bed. Logan just took a deep breath and closed the door. Kendall rolled his eyes smiling. After he finished fixing the bed, he grabbed his work papers off of his dresser drawer and headed out.

Kendall put cereal out for Logan because he knew Logan like his cereal soggy which was beyond Kendall. He, himself grabbed a breakfast bar and fixed up his suitcase for work. His boss was bringing over another company to examine his work and it could make him or break him in the job.

He tidied a little more, rushing about, picking up stray pieces of paper and clothing until Logan came out. He had a black shirt on with gray jeans and black vans. Kendall smiled.

"Dressed to impress huh?" he asked. Logan shook his head, sitting down to eat his cereal. Kendall chuckled to himself quickly urging Logan to go on. Logan sighed heavily grabbing his bag which was filled with school supplies.

They got into Kendall's car and slowly started to drive. Logan chewed nervously on his bottom lip, looking out the window. He drummed on his thighs softly while Kendall focused on the driving. He really hoped Carlos was there.

"What's wrong, bud?" Kendall asked thoughtfully. "You got the jitters?" Logan shook his head, smiling at the corniness of his question.

"Nope, I'm just…a little apprehensive." Logan answered. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"A little?" he asked smiling to push Logan's buttons. Logan sighed heavily.

"Okay maybe _a lot_ but what I'm _really_ worried about is if my friend Carlos is there." Logan said. Kendall nodded.

"I hope he is too, I don't want you feeling alone in school. But this is the best school in the district and I wanna give you the best." Kendall said. He turned into the school zone of the high school and parked in the back to chat with Logan.

"Listen, point blank, if this school gives you shit; come and tell me got it?" Kendall said. Logan nodded almost deciding to laugh at how much of a teen Kendall sounded like. He was twenty one. Kendall patted his back whispering, "Go get em!" Logan gave a crooked smile and Kendall returned it then drove off.

"More like them get me." Logan said nervously twiddling with his thumbs. He took out his schedule and it was class 2B, History class. Logan groaned. He hated history. History was the past and the past should be left alone. He nervously scanned the empty halls. He heard a door slam and he jumped, almost dropping his schedule.

"Mr. Garcia! To the principal's office!" an angry teacher shouted.

"Whatever bitch." Was the soft reply. Logan saw an angry Latino march down the hall. It looked like…_Carlos!_

"CARLOS!" Logan shouted running. The confused Latino looked up before smiling and running to Logan. Logan felt weak from relief he jumped into Carlos' arms. Carlos squeezed him tightly.

"OH buddy you don't know much I missed you. Haven't you heard of a damn phone?" Carlos said grinning. Logan laughed completely forgetting that he was already late. Carlos motioned him to the bathroom.

"I thought you had detention." Logan asked confused.

"Detention is for pussies. Come on man, let's ditch and catch up." Carlos said dragging Logan into the bathroom. Logan followed nervously looking back.

They got to the bathroom and weirdly enough it had a bench.

"Why does this bathroom have a bench?" Logan asked. Carlos shrugged.

"This school is rich, that's why all the other districts hate us." Carlos said nonchalantly sitting down.

"How's your adoptive dad…if he laid a paw on you I'll kill him." Carlos said spitting out a piece of gum. Logan laughed.

"Calm down. He's everything I could possibly hope for." Logan said. Carlos arched an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Carlos said. "_Everything_?" he asked with that certain tone Logan hated. Logan sighed.

"Yes everything…how's your adoptive family?" he asked quickly changing the subject. Carlos shrugged, looking hesitant to tell Logan. He put in another piece of gum in his mouth and handed one to open. Logan listened carefully while unwrapping his gum.

"They're fucking strict and they're rich, prissies who are quiet as fuck." Carlos hissed. "Though their maid is sexy as hell! _Damn_!" Carlos said with a face of bewilderment.

Logan laughed. "Who's their maid?" he asked. Carlos shrugged. "Some guy named James." He said shaking his head. "He cleans up the place for extra money. He's in the next district though." Logan nodded.

Carlos looked at the time. "Oh shit! I'm fucking late for my next class…Logan, it's your first day and you skipped first period? Aye Papi, you're in trouble." Carlos smirked. Logan gasped. He had been so excited he forgot all about his first class. He ran out with Carlos and Carlos dropped him off. Logan timidly sat down in a vacant seat.

He felt a small piece of paper hit his head and his heart thudded. Not on the first day! He turned around and a jock was glaring at him.

"Hey man, my bitch is sitting there you better hop the hell off." He said. Logan's eyes widened. Obviously the guys here had no respect for the girls here. It disgusted Logan but all he said was, "Sorry." He started to get up but a gentle hand pulled his wrist down.

"Let him stay, Derik." The voice growled. Logan looked up at his hero and it was a cute tan boy with black hair. He had a firm but gentle grip and the tight shirt he was wearing showed a body to die for.

"What the hell, Mateo?" the boy named Derik howled. Mateo glared with his piercing green eyes and Derik shrunk.

"Fine, stay you damn pussy." He said. Logan turned to Mateo and gave a shy smile.

"Thanks." He said softly avoiding having to look into those icy green eyes. Mateo smiled.

"You're welcome. Derik's a dick for doing that to you. It's your first day huh?" he asked. His voice was soft and understanding and Logan wanted to melt in it.

"Yes." He said. Mateo nodded sitting down next to Logan.

"You know, you're kinda cute." He said making Logan blush a deep red. Logan looked down, hoping he didn't see the almost instant blush.

"You should sit with me at lunch." Mateo said getting up, once he saw a group of boys walk in. Logan was about to protest but Mateo was already high fiving one of the guys.

Logan sighed while the teacher came in and introduced herself to Logan. She was old and wrinkly and she smelled like peppermints and mothballs.

While the class droned on, Logan kept thinking about Carlos. Why was he so…not bouncy like he was back in the orphanage? Logan sat watching the clock for when class would end.

When class finally did end, Logan rushed to find Carlos. Apparently you could go outside for lunch. Logan smiled he loved the fresh air. Logan grabbed lunch and scoured for Carlos. He found Carlos reading a text and he slammed the phone shut. He impatiently wiped a tear that escaped and Logan rushed over to him.

"Dude are you crying? Why?" Logan asked wrapping Carlos into a hug. Carlos softly pushed Logan away wincing. He grabbed the side of his ribs.

"Logie, can you take me to the bathroom?" Carlos whimpered showing his vulnerability. He hated showing it but it slipped out at times.

Logan quickly helped Carlos up and they went to the bathroom as fast as they could. Logan plopped Carlos on the bench.

"I'm not leaving until you show me what's under that shirt." Logan demanded worriedly. Carlos shook his head still wincing when he breathed.

Logan yanked the hem of Carlos' shirt and gasped. He had a big purple bruise covering his whole right rib cage. Carlos gasped too and doubled over falling on his knees.

"Shit, Logie call the nurse!" Carlos said whimpering and breathing in short breaths. Logan rushed out of the bathroom in panic mode.

What was wrong with Carlos? But worst of all, who did it?

**A/N so there it is! Enjoy and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a LONG time but I went to vacation unexpectedly with my family and there was NO internet connection what so ever. So well here's chapter five of Closed Book. By the way it might turn into a cargan story.**

**Chapter 5**

Logan rushed through the halls, knowing even though he didn't know where the nurse's office was but after about ten minutes of running, he burst through the door, panting. The nurse rose quickly from her desk checking on Logan to see how he was.

"Sweetie, are you okay? What's wrong are you hurt?" the nurse hurdled questions at Logan until he shook his head and pointed.

"It's my friend, Carlos Garcia, he has a really big bruise on one of his rib cages and he can't breathe!" Logan gasped excitedly. He pulled the nurse's arm to the boy's bathroom where Carlos lay. Blood was coming out of his mouth and it pooled on the floor around his head. Logan almost passed out.

"He's been coughing up blood." The nurse said kneeling quickly to the ground, lifting Carlos's shirt. She gasped.

"Boy, you gotta phone?" she asked. Logan nodded showing Carlos's cell.

"Call 911, I think he broke a rib and it's punctured a lung. If he doesn't get to the hospital quick…he's gonna die." Logan sighed and shrieked all in one. His hands trembled over the numbers which seemed to be moving blurry across the screen. He pressed the three numbers in a daze and gave it to the nurse who explained the situation in a panic.

Logan couldn't believe all of this, it happened so quickly. He tried to fight the black coming into the corners of his eyes but he couldn't. He dropped to his knees and tried to settle his breathing he inhaled deeply but the black got deeper and darker and Logan felt himself fade away.

*************************TIME SKIP*************************************

When Logan woke up, he was in a hospital bed, with an oxygen mask on his face. He felt a needle get pressed in painfully into his arm and he gasped sitting up.

He ripped the oxygen mask off, panting. The doctor gently pushed his chest back down but Logan struggled.

"Logan, its okay these people are here to help." Came the voice Logan so desperately wanted to hear. Kendall rubbed his arm where the shot was given. Logan winced before remembering Carlos.

Blood, lungs, ribs, death; it all came rushing back to Logan hitting him so hard; he fell back onto the hospital bed. Kendall shushed him when Logan began to whimper through his mask which had been put back on.

"Where's Carlos?" he asked. Kendall shook his head.

"Your friend is doing fine. He's getting some intensive care right now but Logan…you saved his life." Kendall said squeezing his shoulder gently. Logan felt the tears break through and he nodded happily.

"When will I be able to see him?" Logan asked. Kendall frowned.

"When you recover. You had a pretty severe panic attack, Logan. You weren't allowing oxygen to fill your lungs." Kendall said. Logan squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

The doctor came in. "You're fine Logan, just let some more oxygen come in and then you can see your friend. He's done with his intensive care and he's in the recovery room." Logan smiled and the doctor let Logan breathe in for a couple more minutes before unhooking him. Logan got up from the bed and the doctor told him Carlos was in room A147.

Logan walked down the hall and the room was just a couple of doors down from his. When he entered, Carlos was on the bed, the doctor was giving him a shot.

Carlos hissed quietly. "Ow fuck, doc." The doctor smiled gently before letting Carlos lay again. He smiled and croaked.

"Logie…" he reached his arms out for Logan and Logan rushed over to him hugging him gently to watch out for his ribs.

"I missed you, Logie." He whispered into Logan's shoulder. Logan nodded. He still wanted to know what had happen to Carlos's ribs. He turned to Kendall.

"Kendall could me and Carlos have some privacy?" Kendall nodded leaving the room.

"Carlos, I wanna know what happened to your ribs and I wanna know now. That shit doesn't come from a damn fall." Carlos whimpered squirming out of Logan's grasp.

"Logie, you're hurting me." He said softly. Logan let go. Carlos looked down, fingering the hole in his hospital gown.

"It's nothing, Logan." Carlos said. Logan looked at him like he had a million heads.

"That's bullshit and you _know_ it!" Logan hissed venomously. He leaned in to Carlos. "If someone's hurting you, I wanna know."

Carlos fidgeted with the thread of his hospital blanket. A tear leaked out of his eye.

"My new step mother." Was all he said. Logan arched a crooked brow.

"My foster dad and my foster mom split up. My mother was the best, when you came from school you would find cookies or sandwiches or little notes if she couldn't make them for you. But then she and my dad started having problems and they split last week. My dad instantly brought another woman into the house and she started to hit me telling me that I was worthless but four days ago she started hitting me. I hate that...that home-wrecking _whore_." Carlos said crying. He was sitting up now and he practically was begging for a hug. Logan hugged him, crying too.

"I love you, Carlos and you know I can't stand when you're hurt." Logan said. Carlos nodded into his chest.

"I just let her…there's nothing I can do." Carlos whispered. Logan frowned through his tears. Carlos continued.

"When my dad goes out…she hits me and calls me worthless and ugly and says I ruined everything for my dad. That I'm worth nothing to him except money out of his pocket and sometimes…sometimes I actually believe it, Logie." Carlos didn't have any tears left. He looked cold, uninviting and emotionless. Logan rubbed his stomach because in the orphanage, Logan and Carlos slept together and Carlos loved when Logan did that. Carlos grinned at the memory.

"Carlos, you're so beautiful…don't let her tell you other wise." Logan said suddenly feeling a strong attraction towards Carlos. Carlos smiled softly.

"Thank you, Logie. My dad will be here any minute." Carlos said looking expectantly at the door. Logan nodded.

"Are you gonna tell your dad?" Logan asked. Carlos shook his head as if Logan were crazy. The nurse came in then.

"Mr. Garcia, you are to go home with Mr. Knight and his son to recover. Your father had an emergency investigation and flew out to Los Angeles." Carlos nodded and Logan beamed.

"Carlos I can't believe you'll be home with me! It'll be like good times!" Logan exclaimed. The nurse smiled and left while another doctor came in with an officer. The officer was holding a clip board and Carlos visibly tensed. Logan rubbed his shoulders.

"Sir, I will have to ask you to leave." The doctor said but Carlos held onto Logan's wrist firmly.

"If he goes…I don't talk." Carlos threatened. The doctor sighed impatiently before agreeing. He turned to Logan.

"Any information given here is completely confidential and discussing it is strictly _prohibited_!" he said to Logan. Logan rolled his eyes before turning to Carlos. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

"Mr. Garcia…the school nurse reported your injury could be a possible result of child abuse. Are your adoptive parents and or guardians physically abusing you?" the officer asked staring at Carlos dead in the eye.

Carlos shook his head firmly but Logan saw the lie behind his eyes. He was withering slowly. If the officers didn't leave soon, he would crack.

"May I ask how you got it?" the officer asked. Carlos nodded.

"I was skateboarding down a hill and I was waving to my friend and when I looked back again, I crashed into a tree full force. My ribs suffered the impact." Carlos said. His answer came fluently and he sounded so sure Logan almost forgot what really happened.

The officer nodded, still staring at Carlos. Logan saw the penetrating look she gave.

She didn't buy it.

"Mr. Garcia, I'm not sure you know how serious child abuse is. If you're hiding something, law enforcement will find out. Don't try to protect anyone. Tell me the truth." The officer demanded.

Logan could see the anger flare up in Carlos' eyes.

"I am telling the damn truth now did you come here to question me or accuse me because if you did I'm not answering any of your _fucking_ questions." Logan gasped at Carlos' tone.

The officer closed her notebook.

"Very well, Mr. Garcia. You win but if you're hiding something…you _will_ lose." She glared at both Carlos and Logan before walking out.

"Damn, the fuck was her problem?" Carlos asked sighing in relief. He grabbed his temple and massaged it. "I've never been so rude before and I hope I don't have to do it again." Carlos sighed again.

Kendall walked in just then.

"Logan we gotta get going. You're friend will be coming home with us tomorrow. I already asked his father while he was away." Kendall said.

Logan nodded. Kendall walked out and Logan kissed Carlos' temple before leaving. Carlos muttered something before Logan left but Logan heard it and it made his heart flutter.

"I think I love you, Logan."

**A/N review I might leave on Friday to go to New York. So enjoy this chapter please. And review!**


End file.
